


Dearest Lover [ART]

by dalliance_amongst_the_stars



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 01:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalliance_amongst_the_stars/pseuds/dalliance_amongst_the_stars





	Dearest Lover [ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kristenswanmills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristenswanmills/gifts).

Dearest Lover [ART] 

For the wonderful kristenswanmills, everyone has to go read her beautiful fic!


End file.
